


Worst Part of Dating (Is Not Knowing)

by PotatoCries



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hamilton References, Love, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: "I'm serious, I like you! Guys, I like her!""Okay.""But seriously, do you wanna date me?"She was laughing while saying that and I knew that she wasn't aware she changed my life with those words. This was probably a joke to her."Okay."





	Worst Part of Dating (Is Not Knowing)

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay, an original work! But here's a thing; this fic is based off on my own life. Most of the events and dialogs in this story are real, even if they are not directly the same. That would be too boring. Also, this one is going to be very long I think, so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this!

   Sweatshirts are supposed to be justice. They look good on every body type. You know, not one of these 'I only look good on those slim and flat-chested girls because they already look good' types of clothing. Screw them. But I think I'm going to change my opinion about them. Because there's this really cool green sweatshirt with absolutely no words on it. No city names or random cat photos. Just plain green. Perfect. But the thing is, I've tried it on and I look terrible in it. There's this girl in the changing room next to me, and she looks stunning in it. So they only look good on slim girls too.

   But no, there's Jenna from our class, who's chubbier than me, but she can manage to look good in sweatshirts. I guess there is a problem with me. Talking about Jenna, her looks are very cliched, brown hair, glasses, a chubby body and all that stuff. Don't get me wrong, I personally think she is stunning, but she looks like one of these nerd side characters from popular movies. You know, the main character's childhood friend. Even though she is anything but that. In fact, she is one of the most popular girls in the school. But once again, proving the movies wrong, she also has good grades.

  And once again I realize my thoughts wandered off and exited the place without actually buying anything. This is why I hate shopping.

* * *

   I absolutely can't believe that the first thing I did after coming home was getting in a fight with my mom. We are both tired, but I'm the one who messed up her exam and couldn't draw a single thing except random mushrooms for two hours at the drawing course.

   _"I sometimes get really tired of your shit, mom! You always say you're different from other mothers because you're so open, but you don't even care about me unless it's on your behalf!"_

_"Well, get out then! I don't need a whiny, unsympathetic daughter like you!"_

_I storm out, the raindrops falling on my head. This reminds me of the song, and suddenly I feel giddy. Then I see myself in the future, singing[Sunrise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K46y9_txWDE) or a sweet song like that with my lover. Except I can't see a dream boy. Boys aren't that great. You can explain it with eggplants. I **despise** eggplants. -The vegetable one.- No eggplants mean no eggplant emojis, which means no dicks. But I still don't know. I probably swing both ways._

   And my fantasies end when my mom just barges in my room. I guess we're good, I mean I didn't even yell at her, and I know I never would. She hands me a sandwich as an apology and I accept it. You can solve everything with food.

 

* * *

   And weekend passes like that. It's disappointingly boring. And I find myself at school, in a lesson that I can't even remember the name of. It is that boring. Just when I decide to run through the whole Hamilton album in my head, I lock eyes with Jenna from across the class. She smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. My deskmate Tina nudges me;

   "If I hear the science teacher's childhood stories one more time, I'm going to see a theraphist."

So it's science.

   "But Tina, you know I wouldn't mind hearing _your_ stories everyday." I wink at her. She rolls her eyes.

   "Gross."

We both laugh. This makes Frank's and Andrew's heads turn to us. They sit in front of us.

   "What? You weren't bothered by Alexander's terrible beatboxing for the whole lesson, but you are bothered by this?"

  Frank shuts up, he knows I will punch him if he doesn't. Andrew smiles. He is a cool guy, we make murder plans together. I also ask my math questions to him even though Frank's good at it too. I just hate him. Andrew isn't that bad. But still, I can't see a future with him.

  But back to Jenna, that doesn't seem that bad. I smile to myself. I just feel so lonely sometimes. But I know a smile can change that. And the bell rings.


End file.
